The Christmas Gift
by Merlin 5173
Summary: It's a year after Relena's death and Heero finds himself in the company of Duo Maxwell during Christmas time; mostly flashbacks, subtle humor, somber mood; NO YAOI! R+R soon.


The Christmas Gift  
  
By: Andromeda5.0  
  
*Note: I do not own any portion of Gundam Wing so ha!, no lawsuit for you!  
  
Duo was walking down the snowy streets, carrying six large bags, three on each arm. "It had better not start snowing." He mumbled to himself. Duo then stopped outside of a lady's clothing store window. "Hilde would look great in that dress." Duo looked next to him and saw Heero Yuy looking at the exact same dress. "Heero?"  
  
Heero looked startled when Duo called his name. He faced Duo. "Duo?"  
  
The wind started to blow as they watched each other in silence. Duo suddenly smiled. "What's up, Heero? How've you been?"  
  
"Well, considering." Duo's smile faded as Heero turned away. "I'll see you around, Duo."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute." Duo grabbed Heero's shoulder and Heero faced him. "It's Christmas Eve and nearing nightfall. Why don't you come to my place and have something to drink? I'll drive you home afterwards."  
  
"That's kind of you to offer, but it is, as you said, nearing nightfall."  
  
"You don't understand. You are coming to my house for a drink. Now, let's go." Heero gave a slight grimace as Duo pushed him down the streets. They arrived at Duo's home and Duo pressed the doorbell.  
  
"You ring your own doorbell?"  
  
"My hands are full." Suddenly, the two men heard loud thudding footsteps coming down a staircase. A series of locks were heard being disarmed and Heero raised an eyebrow to Duo. He shrugged in return and the door opened wide.  
  
"Daddy!" A young girl with long, blue hair and blue eyes lunged at her father. Duo moved slightly backwards as the girl latched onto his leg.  
  
"Hey, Doodle-Bug. Go tell your mom that I've brought a guest."  
  
"Okay." 'Doodle-Bug' ran back inside the house.  
  
"After you." Duo said. Heero reluctantly walked into the well-lit and very well decorated parlor. Heero then dodged to his left as two boys, both with short brown hair and cobalt blue eyes ran past him and into the other room. Hilde soon followed.  
  
"Did the twins run by here, Duo?"  
  
Duo grunted as he closed the front door. He then placed the large bags on the floor. "Did Nika tell you we have a guest?"  
  
"Yes, she." Hilde looked at Heero for the first time. "Heero?" Hilde then reached up and gave Heero a hug. "It's been a long time. Too long, in fact. Please, stay for dinner."  
  
"That's all right. I should be."  
  
"No, you're staying for dinner." Hilde then promptly took Heero's coat and hung it in the hall closet. She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. Heero turned his gaze to a smiling Duo.  
  
"It seems Hilde has picked up some of your 'endearing' qualities."  
  
"Hey, what can I say? She takes after the best." Duo then shed his coat and hung it in the closet. He picked up the large bags and put them on the living room sofa. Heero looked at the room and was slightly awed by the beautifully lit Christmas tree. White lights surrounded the tree as did cranberry beads and silver ornaments. He then looked to the right of the tree and saw a roaring fire in the neatly decorated fireplace. Above it, on the mantle, was a small nativity scene. Heero suddenly jumped when someone touched his shoulder. He faced Duo who was holding a glass of red wine. "Here's that drink I promised you." Heero accepted it and they both walked to the sofa. Duo placed the bags on the floor and they sat. Silence. "How're things at your job?"  
  
"All right." Heero said glibly.  
  
Duo frowned. "Come on. Give me a little more detail."  
  
"Not much to say. It's the normal routine at the Corporation."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Duo drank some of his wine. "Hey, I was wondering how." Duo was stopped mid-question by the sound of feet running towards the living room.  
  
"Uncle Heero!" A little boy with brown hair and cobalt blue eyes launched himself at Heero. Heero put his glass quickly down and caught the boy before any mess was made.  
  
"Hello, Lucas."  
  
"I missed you, Uncle Heero."  
  
Suddenly, the sound of feet was heard again. Heero turned to the door and saw two girls with long, blue hair and blue eyes. "Uncle Heero!" they both cried. They ran to him, jumped onto his lap, and hugged him, smothering their brother in the process.  
  
"Nika, Theresa, let your older brother breathe." The two sisters released Heero's neck and their brother pushed them away gently.  
  
"That hurt."  
  
"Sorry, Lucas." Theresa said.  
  
"Uncle Heero, will you sit with me at dinner?"  
  
"Sure, Nika."  
  
"He's sitting with me at dinner." Lucas stated proudly.  
  
"Why?" Theresa and Nika asked.  
  
"Because, you two are girls and girls are inferior to men."  
  
"That's not what Mommy says."  
  
"All right, you three. Go help your mom set the table."  
  
"Yes, Daddy. Goodbye, Uncle Heero." And the three scampered off into the kitchen. Duo smiled and started to sip his wine.  
  
"That's the last time I let Wufei baby-sit my kids." Silence again.  
  
"What were you going to ask me?"  
  
"How are you doing? It's been a year now."  
  
Heero stood and walked to the fireplace. "It has been. One year ago when it all began.and ended."  
  
-----------------------------*-----------------------------  
  
Heero and Relena were married two years after the Mariemaea incident. The wedding was small, only the pilots and their loved ones attended. After the honeymoon on the L1 colony cluster, the two moved onto earth only few miles away from the Maxwell house.  
  
"Hey, we could have get-togethers for lunch! Wouldn't that be fun, Relena?!"  
  
"Yes, it would, Hilde. I can rearrange my schedule so that we can make it a daily event." Five months passed and one day, Hilde went over to Relena's house with Lucas who was then a year old. "What a surprise! May I hold him?"  
  
"Of course, Godmother." Hilde handed her son to Relena, who cooed over the baby boy. She then looked at Hilde.  
  
"Four more months to go?"  
  
"Yep. I wonder if the baby will look like me."  
  
"Is it a girl?"  
  
"Yes, but she may look like her father."  
  
"She'll be just as beautiful as her mother."  
  
"Thanks, Relena. Why haven't you and Heero had any children of your own?"  
  
"We've tried, but I've never been able to conceive. We went to the doctor, but he told us nothing was wrong."  
  
"Strange. Perhaps tonight will be the lucky night."  
  
"I hope so." Hilde and Relena continued their lunch date and that night in bed, Relena looked at Heero. "Heero, do you want to have children?"  
  
Heero looked at his wife over his shoulder. "Yes. Don't you think so?"  
  
"I know you do, but we haven't had any and Hilde is on her second child."  
  
"Hey," Heero rolled over and faced Relena. "Don't ever compare yourself to anyone else. All right?" Relena nodded and Heero took her chin. He kissed her. "I love you, Relena Yuy."  
  
Five years passed and Relena still had not conceived. However, one day all of that changed. Relena had come home from a doctor's appointment and cancelled all of her other meetings for the day. She sat at her parlor room table, stunned by what the doctor had said. She phoned Hilde at once. Within three minutes of that phone call, Hilde was inside the parlor, sitting across from Relena.  
  
"What's so urgent? I know! You've got big news! Tell me already!"  
  
"It seems that I'm three weeks pregnant."  
  
"Really?! That's great! Does Heero know?"  
  
"I haven't called him yet, but I'm sure he'll be excited."  
  
"To be sure! Let me get you a cup of tea or something."  
  
"That's all right. Don't you have a set of a year and a half old twins you need to worry about?"  
  
"Duo's off work for the day, so he's got 'em. Please, let me get you something."  
  
"All right." Hilde smiled and ran into the kitchen. Two cups of tea were made and Hilde and Relena spent the rest of the afternoon discussing baby names. Hilde finally left at about seven and Relena started to make dinner. An hour later, Heero arrived home.  
  
"Hey. I thought you had business meetings until around nine." Heero kissed his wife.  
  
"I had a doctor's appointment so I cancelled my other meetings."  
  
"Oh." He paused. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"Your favorite. Hurry and sit down. I have something to tell you." Heero nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Now, what's this about?"  
  
"I had a doctor appointment today."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
"Well, it's about that appointment."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Well, the doctor said something."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It is something I would have never thought possible."  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?"  
  
"I'm three weeks pregnant."  
  
Heero sat in shock. "Are you sure?"  
  
"The doctor confirmed it at the appointment. He said that the baby would be due sometime in November. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
"I'm.I'm speechless. Should you be up and cooking? Are you all right? Maybe you should rest."  
  
"I'm all right, Silly. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.".  
  
------------------------------*----------------------------  
  
"'I'll be fine' she told me." Duo sighed and looked at his friend.  
  
"She didn't know, Heero."  
  
"I didn't know. I should have known."  
  
"Heero, that's not going to get us anywhere. It was something that couldn't be helped."  
  
"Why didn't the doctors notice it? Why didn't they tell us?" Heero pounded on the mantle, causing the nativity scene to shake. "You know, my son would be a year old this past November." Duo was silent. Nothing could break him out of his mood.  
  
------------------------------*----------------------------  
  
It was three weeks before the due date when Relena went into early labor. Hilde had driven her to the hospital and phoned Heero from there.  
  
"We were having lunch when her water broke. She's in labor right now. How soon can you make it?"  
  
"Give me five minutes."  
  
"All right. Wait. Isn't your office ten minutes from here?"  
  
"Like I said. Give me five minutes."  
  
"See you then." Hilde hung up the phone and headed to the maternity ward. True to his word, Heero arrived in five minutes.  
  
"How is she?" he asked Hilde.  
  
"Here's the doctor."  
  
The doctor walked towards the two. "Heero?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Relena is in labor as of now. I can take you to be scrubbed so you can join her in there."  
  
"Thank you. Hilde?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for bringing Relena in."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for? Now, hurry or you'll miss your son's birth."  
  
Heero nodded and followed the doctor into the delivery room. There, he was scrubbed down and went to Relena's bedside.  
  
"Oh, Heero, you made it." Relena grasped Heero's hand.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
Relena then smiled through her sweat and tears. Three hours had passed and Heero could tell by the doctor's face and movements that something was wrong.  
  
"What is it, Doctor?"  
  
"It's not uncommon for labor to last this long, but the baby seems to have been lodged, you could say, between something. Relena, I'm going to ask you to push right now. Ready? Push."  
  
Relena cried as she did what the doctor said. Heero looked at the doctor again. "Well?"  
  
"The baby is moving. Now, Relena, push with everything you've got."  
  
Ten minutes passed and Relena's son Aaron Heero Yuy was born. Three hours later in an incubation crib not too far from the room he was brought into the world from, he left just as quickly. Three weeks after baby Yuy's funeral, Heero and Relena went to their doctor.  
  
"How may I help you two?"  
  
"Doctor, we were wondering if there was something.wrong with me. Or rather, I was wondering."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I hadn't been able to conceive for five years and our first child died three hours after his birth. Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest, Relena, you and your husband are the most fertile couple. I'm not sure why it took you so long to have a baby and then have the baby die. I'll tell you what, I'll schedule you for an ultrasound. Perhaps we'll find something."  
  
"All right. When and at what time?"  
  
"How about tomorrow at three? Will that be all right?"  
  
"I won't be able to make it."  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Heero's leaving tonight for a business trip and he'll be gone for two days. Perhaps we could reschedule."  
  
"Don't worry, Relena. You go ahead. I'll just find out when I return, that's all. Hilde would gladly accompany you."  
  
"Well, all right." Relena said reluctantly.  
  
"It's probably nothing. Don't worry."  
  
"Then it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Relena."  
  
"Yes, tomorrow at three. Thank you for seeing us."  
  
The doctor bowed as the two stood and left his office. Heero left that night as he said. The next day, Hilde picked up Relena at a quarter to three and they arrived at the doctor's office with five minutes to spare. As Hilde parked the car, Relena spied a young mother holding her month old baby son. That should be me. Relena thought. Hilde's arrival interrupted her daydream and they went into the office. The doctor greeted them gracefully and they went into the exam room. During the test, the doctor's smile began to fade. Hilde noted the change.  
  
"What's the matter, Doctor?"  
  
"This information is confidential. Unless Relena has no problem with me sharing this information with you, I can't."  
  
"Just tell us, already." Relena said.  
  
"It seems you have a large tumor growing in your uterus."  
  
"What? Why wasn't.Why didn't.How did you miss this when I was pregnant?!"  
  
"I'm sorry. We just didn't notice it."  
  
"What's going to happen to Relena now?"  
  
"She'll have to have a biopsy to see if the tumor is cancerous."  
  
"When?"  
  
"We could admit her tonight and she could have her biopsy tomorrow morning."  
  
"Relena, do you want to do that?"  
  
"Yes. Hilde, will you stay with me?"  
  
"Of course. Doctor, should we get her admitted now?"  
  
"You take her home and I'll call the hospital nearby to admit her. I'll call you when you have to go."  
  
"Thank you doctor." Hilde said. The doctor bowed and left the room. Hilde faced Relena. "Are you all right, Relena?" Relena stood and grabbed her coat. She went to the door and opened it. "Relena?" Relena left the room and Hilde followed her out. Relena waited while Hilde pulled around her car and the ride home was in complete silence. "Do you mind if I come in?" Hilde asked when they reached Relena's home. Relena said nothing, but allowed Hilde to follow her into the house. Relena sat at her parlor table and stared out of the large bay windows. Hilde stood behind her chair and handed her a cup of tea. "Relena, you have to talk about this. Please, Relena?" Hilde waited for an hour and a half and stood. "Relena?" No one answered her. Hilde sighed and then walked to the front door.  
  
"Hilde?" Hilde ran to Relena and stood in front of her. Relena faced her with eyes brimmed over with tears. "Am I going to die?"  
  
"Oh, Relena." Hilde hugged Relena as she cried on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm so scared." Hilde stroked Relena's hair and prepared to talk, but the phone rang. Hilde answered.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Doctor. Yes, she's still awake. We'll be right over." Hilde hung up the phone and stood Relena up. "They can admit you now. Let's hurry."  
  
The girls drove to the hospital and Relena was admitted. "Hilde, would you stay with me?"  
  
"Of course, but the visiting hours are only until night tonight."  
  
"I know, but Heero's not here and I'm afraid."  
  
"I'll ask the nurses is it will be all right if I stayed the night." Hilde ran from the room and towards the nurses' station. Relena sighed and looked out of her hospital room window. Hilde returned a few minutes later.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I explained the situation and they said it was all right for me to stay."  
  
"That's great. Shouldn't you call Duo?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be right back." Hilde left again and Relena sighed once again.  
  
I hope all is well with you, Heero. The night passed quickly and at nine o'clock the biopsy was ready to be performed. Hilde was packing her suitcase that Duo brought over the night before.  
  
"Do you have to leave, Hilde?"  
  
"I can't go in there with the surgeons. Don't worry, I'll be back before your operation is done. Or I'll try to be anyway. Then I can take you home when we found out the results and you can phone Heero about the good news."  
  
"I feel I should have phoned him already and told him I was in the hospital. But I don't want to worry him about nothing."  
  
"Whatever you want to do, I'm behind you."  
  
"Thank you, Hilde."  
  
"All right, Mrs. Yuy. We're going to take you down now." A nurse said. Relena slid into the wheelchair provided by the nurse and they left the room. Hilde waved to Relena, who smiled back in response and disappeared into the restricted area. Hilde sighed and left the hospital room.  
  
Hilde had left the hospital and returned two hours later. Relena wasn't in her room. Hilde sat in the hospital room and waited for another hour. An unconscious Relena was wheeled into the room. "She'll be awake in a few hours. You may want to get something to eat."  
  
"When will we know the test results?"  
  
"Sometime this evening. If you want to speak with the doctor."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"I'll get him for you. Wait here." Hilde sat on her chair and faced Relena. When the doctor entered, she stood and shook the doctor's hand.  
  
"How was the procedure?"  
  
"Routine. We are a little concerned about the size of the tumor though. How did she not notice?"  
  
"Well, her doctor said that he just missed it."  
  
"How? It's the size of a baby itself."  
  
"That's what we said."  
  
"Who's her gynecologist?"  
  
"Doctor Mille."  
  
"I'll give him a call tonight. You stay and wait for your friend to wake up."  
  
"Thank you." The doctor left and Hilde sat back down. She then fell asleep on the couch provided. Before she realized it, Hilde was being gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes and stared into Relena's. Relena smiled.  
  
"Good, you're awake."  
  
"Oh, what time is it?"  
  
"About two-thirty. You must have been very tired to have fallen asleep during the mid morning."  
  
"Hey, with my five kids, six including Duo, I try to sleep when I can. So, do we know yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm very anxious about the results."  
  
"Yeah." Suddenly, there was a knock on the room door. Hilde opened the door and saw her oldest daughter. "Theresa?"  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Theresa lunged at Hilde and latched onto her leg. "Where's your father?"  
  
"Right here." Duo came around the corner with the twins in a carrier. The oldest son was glued to his father's side and the youngest daughter was standing behind her brother.  
  
"Why are you."  
  
"I come bearing gifts." Duo pulled out from behind his back a bouquet of roses. "For the patient."  
  
"For me?" Duo walked to Relena and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Duo."  
  
"Aunt Relena!" Lucas launched himself at Relena and Duo dodged out of the way to avoid getting hit. Relena caught Lucas and moved slightly backwards.  
  
"Hello, Lucas."  
  
"Lucas, Aunt Relena just had minor surgery. Get off of her now."  
  
"It's all right, Hilde. How've you been, Lucas?"  
  
"Okay. You okay?"  
  
"I believe that I am."  
  
Duo turned to Hilde. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"So far, so good. How've the kids been?"  
  
"A little wild. I got a call from Lucas's kindergarten teacher."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Apparently, Lucas thought it would be funny to glue a classmates pigtails together."  
  
"That's our boy."  
  
"Yeah. She said since this is his first offense, she'll let him off easy."  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
"Hey, do you want to go out on a date?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll take you to lunch. I'll drop these guys off at Grandma and Grandpa's."  
  
"My parents would love to see them."  
  
"So, it's a date?"  
  
"Yep. I'll just tell Relena that I'm going." Hilde walked to Relena and took the prattling Lucas from her.  
  
"Thank you, Hilde."  
  
"No problem. I'm going out to lunch with Duo. I know you want some 'me' time, so I'll just leave you alone. You can call Heero while I'm away. I won't be gone long. I promise."  
  
"All right, Hilde. I'll see you soon?"  
  
"Two hours, tops." Duo said.  
  
Hilde and Relena smiled at Duo. Hilde then hugged Relena. "Call Heero. Everything will be all right. You'll see."  
  
"Have I thanked you lately, Hilde?"  
  
"There's no need. I'll see you soon. Come on, you guys. We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's. Bye." Hilde and Duo took their kids out of the room and down the hall. Relena stood alone in her room.  
  
"Bye." Hilde had returned from her lunch date and was followed into the room by the doctor. "Hilde, I'm glad you got back in time."  
  
"So am I. So, what's the verdict?"  
  
"It seems that you have uterine cancer. It will need to be operated on immediately before it can spread any further than it has."  
  
Relena grabbed Hilde's hand and held it tight. "How soon could you schedule her operation?"  
  
"The earliest we can do is next week."  
  
"But that's Christmas! I have speeches and meetings to attend."  
  
"You may not attend anything else if you don't have your operation soon."  
  
Relena was silent. "What day?" Hilde asked.  
  
"The twenty-third. We'll have you admitted early that morning and you can go into surgery later in the morning. I'll have you discharged tomorrow morning and I'll see you next week." The doctor put his hand on Relena's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Vice Foreign Minister. I truly am." The doctor bowed and left the room.  
  
Hilde sighed and looked at Relena. "Relena, have you called Heero yet?" Relena shook her head. "You may want to do that now."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm too scared." Relena slowly stood and walked to the window.  
  
"Relena, are you."  
  
"No, I'm not all right. I have cancer and my husband is three thousand miles away." Hilde was silent and looked towards the hospital room door.  
  
"It's got to be a mistake. You can't have cancer. You're too strong for that, too good for that."  
  
"Hilde, I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Hilde stood and walked towards Relena.  
  
"Will you call Heero and tell him?"  
  
"That's a pretty big favor, Relena. I don't know if he'd want to hear it from me."  
  
"I know. I don't want him to hear it from me."  
  
"Relena, please don't do that to him. He would want to know from you."  
  
"Hilde, please? I don't know if I've ingested what has happened. He's probably called the house tons of times since I've been in the hospital and wondering why there was no answer."  
  
"We can see if he called. I'll get Duo to check your answering machine for you."  
  
"Would you, Hilde?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right back." Hilde turned to leave the room.  
  
"And Hilde?" Hilde faced Relena. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." And Hilde left the room. She went into the hospital lobby and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed her number and waited for Duo to pick up. After twelve rings he picked up.  
  
"Maxwell residence. Duo speaking."  
  
"Duo, it's Hilde."  
  
"Hilde! Do we know what the verdict is yet?"  
  
"Yeah. She's got cancer."  
  
"Oh, man. That's got to be rough on Heero."  
  
"He doesn't exactly know about it yet."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now I need you to go to Relena's house and check her answering machine. She wants to know if Heero's called her while she's been in the hospital."  
  
"All right. I'll call you when I get there."  
  
"Thanks." Hilde hung up her phone and laid her head in her hands. Ten minutes passed and her phone rang. "Duo?"  
  
"Yeah. He left a message saying that his trip was extending for a few more days. He won't be home until the day after tomorrow."  
  
"All right. Relena's getting discharged tomorrow morning so I can call him tonight."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Relena asked me to."  
  
"He'd want to hear this from her."  
  
"I know, but she wouldn't listen. I'll do it though."  
  
"All right, Hilde. What? Oh, the kids say they love you."  
  
"Tell them I love them too. See you tomorrow."  
  
"All right. Bye." Hilde closed her cell phone and headed back up to Relena's room. She was still looking out of the window.  
  
"Relena?" Relena faced Hilde. "Heero said that he wouldn't be home until the day after tomorrow. I'll call him tonight if you want me to."  
  
"Thank you, Hilde."  
  
"I still say it's better he hear it from you."  
  
"I know. I just can't."  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Hilde, you said you would. Please? Please?" Hilde resignedly nodded her head. "Here's his hotel number." She handed Hilde a piece of paper. "I'm sorry, Hilde. I." Hilde hugged Relena.  
  
"It's all right. I'm here." Hilde then left the room and dialed the number on the slip given to her by Relena. The phone rang a few times and Heero finally picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Heero."  
  
"Hilde? What's the matter? You sound a little stressed."  
  
"I am, believe me."  
  
"Do you know where Relena is? She hasn't returned any of my phone calls. Is she all right?" Silence. "Hilde, what's wrong?" Hilde suddenly bit back a sob and Heero had heard it. "Hilde, tell me now."  
  
"Relena's ultrasound showed that she had a tumor growing inside her." She paused.  
  
"Hilde, please?"  
  
She sighed. "She had a biopsy today and we found out the results about twenty minutes ago. She has cancer, Heero. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why didn't she tell me herself? Why didn't she call me when she was admitted?"  
  
"It was all so fast and."  
  
"Stop making excuses for her. She always does this. Always the silent martyr. I'm going to kill Doctor Mille."  
  
"Heero, don't do anything drastic."  
  
"He's going to pay for doing this to me."  
  
"No, don't Heero. Wait until after the surgery."  
  
"Surgery?"  
  
"Yes. Relena has to have a complete hysterectomy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The cancer mostly affected that region in her body. That's why she couldn't conceive for so long. They plan on having the operation the day before Christmas Eve. You'll be back by then and." Hilde paused.  
  
"What, Hilde? And what?"  
  
"Heero, I've been wrong about this situation from the get go. Relena is upstairs crying herself to sleep and thinking about her upcoming surgery and all I can say is everything will be all right. I feel so cheap just saying that stupid phrase."  
  
"Hilde, stop it. Relena has relied on you more than anybody. She trusts you and knows that you're always on her side. She adores you, Hilde. Don't let this circumstance change anything about you. Please, Hilde? Relena isn't the only one depending on you. I am and so are your children and Duo. Now, I'll be heading back on the first flight out of here. I should be home around ten tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good, Relena should be discharged by then."  
  
"All right. I'll see you when I get back."  
  
"Okay. And Heero? Thanks for the pep talk. I needed that."  
  
"Anytime. Bye, Hilde."  
  
"Bye." Hilde hung up her phone and slowly headed to Relena's room. She stopped outside of the door when she heard someone crying. It was Relena. Hilde leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. There, she started cry as well.  
  
Relena was discharged the next morning and Hilde dropped her off at her home. She opened her front door and placed her bags on the floor. She turned to her left and saw Heero standing on their stairway. "Heero?"  
  
Heero walked to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."  
  
Relena put her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's not your fault. We'll get through this, you'll see."  
  
The week passed quickly and the day for the surgery was upon them. Heero drove Relena to the hospital and checked her in. They then went to the surgical waiting room and Duo and Hilde met them there. Duo walked to Heero.  
  
"Hey. How're you doing?"  
  
"I've been better." Heero looked over at Relena and Hilde. "Did you know?"  
  
"About the cancer? Yeah. Hilde told me I guess just before she called you."  
  
"Yeah." Heero watched as Hilde and Relena exchanged their emerald and sapphire bracelets. "What are they doing?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Relena looked at Heero and smiled at Hilde. "I bet he's wondering what we're doing."  
  
"That's none of their concern. But Relena, I want to know why you're giving my bracelet back to me."  
  
"It's yours, Hilde. I didn't want to keep it."  
  
"No, Relena. When we traded these bracelets we became bonded to each other. I will not take it back. And I won't give yours back either."  
  
"But, Hilde."  
  
"Look, Relena. I'm not saying good bye. Not yet. And neither are you. Keep my bracelet and I'll keep yours. We'll be best friends no matter what. I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Hilde." Relena hugged Hilde and placed the bracelet back on.  
  
"Much better, but I don't think you can go into surgery with it on. I'll place it on your suitcase and you can put it back on when you get back."  
  
"All right." Hilde turned when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She faced Heero. "I'm going to go talk to Duo. I'll see you later, Relena. Heero." Hilde stood and walked to Duo. Heero kissed Relena's forehead and took her hand.  
  
"Are you scared?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So am I." Relena smiled and hugged her husband. "It's going to be all right."  
  
A nurse came into the waiting room with a wheelchair and walked to Relena. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
Heero kissed Relena and stroked her hair. "I'll be here when you get out."  
  
"I plan on seeing you." Relena was then wheeled out of the waiting room and into the OR. Duo put his hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"It's going to be all right. You're going to make it through this."  
  
Heero nodded. "I hope so." Three hours passed and Relena wasn't out of surgery yet. "I'm getting worried."  
  
"I am too." Hilde looked at Duo.  
  
"Remember how long my labor was for the twins?"  
  
"Yeah, three days."  
  
"Yeah, so I wouldn't worry too much, Heero. Perhaps they're taking their time and going slowly to make sure everything is all right."  
  
"Perhaps you're right, Hilde. I shouldn't be." The head surgeon then came into the waiting room.  
  
"Mr. Yuy?"  
  
Heero stood. "Yes?"  
  
"Your wife is doing fine. The operation went well and she seems to be breathing nicely. I can show you into her recovery room."  
  
"Can my friends come?"  
  
"We don't want to excite her now with too many people."  
  
"That's fine, Heero. Go see your wife. I know she'd want you there."  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. We have to be checking up on our kids anyway."  
  
"Are you sure Duo? Hilde?"  
  
"Positive. Give her a hug and a kiss for me."  
  
"Sure thing, Hilde." Heero turned and followed the doctor into the recovery room. He saw Relena asleep on her bed and breathing steadily.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Heero bowed as the doctor left the room.  
  
Relena opened her eyes slowly and saw Heero standing over her. "Heero."  
  
"I told you I'd be here when you woke up. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." And she fell back into her sleep. Heero went home after finding he couldn't stay in the intensive care wing and collapsed on his bed. His telephone then rang.  
  
"Hey, it's Duo. How is she?"  
  
"She's doing fine. The doctor says she can leave Christmas day."  
  
"That's great. Well, I'll let you sleep. You're probably exhausted. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Heero hung up the phone and went to bed. Heero went to the hospital the next day to see Relena. The head surgeon met him before he could reach Relena's room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Her heart stopped beating last night. We had to put her into Coronary Intensive Care."  
  
"Is she going to be all right? Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes, this way." The doctor led him to Relena's new room and he saw that she was hooked up to a respirator.  
  
"What's going on? I thought you said she was doing fine."  
  
"She is doing fine. When a patients heart stops we usually send them here. We think it was just the body adjusting to the major shock of surgery."  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"Yes. You can go in and see her if you wish. See, she's awake and knows we're talking about her. I'll leave you two alone." Heero walked into the room.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Hey. Nice digs I've got here, don't you think?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Never better and tomorrow I'm coming home for Christmas. I'm so excited."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"What's the matter, Heero?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I was so worried that something had happened to you."  
  
"Heero." Relena hugged her husband and kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow, I'm coming home. You'll see."  
  
"All right. I'll just let you get some rest. I'll see you later."  
  
"All right. I love you."  
  
"I love you." Heero left the room and drove back to his home. His phone started to ring right when he got into the door. "Hello? Hilde? Where are you?"  
  
*  
  
"Thanks again for staying, Heero. I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"You still didn't tell me how Duo caught his braid on fire."  
  
"Well, it's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
"Well, to simplify, the twins thought it would be funny to light Daddy's hair on fire, so they stuck his braid in the fireplace."  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"Hello, Nika." Hilde picked up her daughter. "Thank you again."  
  
"Not a problem. At least nothing else caught on fire." Heero looked at Duo as he pulled off his coat and hat. Heero's eyes widened as he looked at Duo's hair.  
  
"Don't say anything." Duo scowled. He then put his coat and hat in the hall closet and walked upstairs.  
  
"His hair. What happened?"  
  
"They had to shave it all off in order to treat the burns on his scalp."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Heero, be nice. He's going through a little bit of a crisis right now."  
  
Heero smiled and hugged Hilde. "I'll see you around, Hilde."  
  
"All right. Is Relena doing all right?"  
  
"Yeah. She's alert and ready to get back to work."  
  
"That's great. Give her my love and Duo's."  
  
"I will. Bye, Hilde. Good bye, Duo!"  
  
"Bye!" Duo yelled down. Heero left the Maxwell house and walked to his car. He got in and then drove towards the hospital. It was nearing six o'clock when he arrived. He went to Relena's room and she was awake and waiting for him.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Duo had an accident."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"Yeah. His pride was the only thing of value that was incredibly damaged."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll let Hilde tell you. Do you mind if we have dinner together?"  
  
Relena smiled. "I'd love that." The two spent the rest of the evening together and before Heero left, he pulled out a small box.  
  
"This is for you."  
  
"But it's only Christmas Eve. Give it to me tomorrow at home."  
  
"I want to give it to you now." He opened the box and inside was a tear- shaped diamond necklace.  
  
"It's beautiful. Heero, thank you."  
  
Heero smiled and put it around her neck. "I knew you'd like it."  
  
"I love it. Thank you."  
  
"Merry Christmas." Heero kissed her hand and he smiled again.  
  
"You're still going to have to wait for your gift."  
  
"I'll wait. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Heero left the room and returned home. The next morning he dressed and went to Relena's room. When he arrived, he saw that her condition had seriously deteriorated. A nurse was checking her vitals.  
  
"What happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"She was having some complications breathing and we kept losing her pulse last night. She's doing a little better this morning, but only a little."  
  
"Has she regained consciousness yet?"  
  
"She's had bouts of consciousness, but nothing concrete. I'll leave you two alone if you wish."  
  
"Thank you." The nurse left the room and Heero walked to Relena's bedside. He took her hand and rubbed it lightly, avoiding the I.V. in her hand. Relena's eyes suddenly fluttered open and she looked blankly at Heero with dulled eyes. "Relena, it's me. Heero."  
  
"Heero. You're here. What's the matter?"  
  
"Relena, you're not doing so well."  
  
Relena smiled faintly and said, "So, I guess I'm not coming home today."  
  
"No. Relena, you've got to get better."  
  
"I know. You still want your Christmas present, don't you?"  
  
"My Christmas present? Right now, my greatest Christmas present would be to take you home."  
  
"I know. I love you, Heero."  
  
"I know you do. And I love you." Relena suddenly lapsed back into unconsciousness and Heero gently released her hand. Heero stood and walked towards the door. He looked back at his wife and said, "Merry Christmas, Relena." He then left and phoned Duo's home from the hospital lobby.  
  
"Maxell residence, Hilde speaking."  
  
"Since when have you ever answered your phone like that?"  
  
"Heero! Merry Christmas! Or as my friends say, Feliz Navidad!"  
  
"Thanks. I'm at the hospital."  
  
"Is Relena coming home today?"  
  
"No. Her conditioned worsened over night and she's barely hanging on."  
  
"Oh, Heero. Do you want us to come over or something?"  
  
"No, I just thought you two should know."  
  
"Heero, I'm so sorry. Thanks for letting us know. Call us the minute anything changes."  
  
"I will. Bye." Heero hung up his phone and placed his head in his hands. A tear suddenly fell from his face and landed on his shoe.  
  
*  
  
In her hospital room, Relena opened her eyes slowly. She saw in her mind's eye Heero wearing her Christmas gift to him and smiling. She smiled as well and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Heero."  
  
*  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Yuy. She was gone before we could do anything to stop it."  
  
"Why was she so suddenly sick?"  
  
"It seems that her cancer spread quicker than anticipated. It attacked her heart and that's why she deteriorated as quickly as she did. From the looks of it, she's had this cancer and been carrying it around for five years."  
  
"Five years."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor. Could I see her?"  
  
"Yes." The doctor took Heero back to Relena's room and left him alone. Heero walked to Relena's bedside once again and touched her hand. It was still a little warm, but the heat was quickly fading.  
  
"Relena, I know you can't hear me, but I will always love you. Good bye, My Love." Heero kissed her forehead and left the room. He continued out of the hospital and went into his car. He then proceeded to drive towards Relena's gynecologist's office. He saw the "Closed for the Holidays" sign in the window as well as a light on. He picked the lock on the door and entered the office. His target was the one in the office. Dr. Mille looked up and saw Heero.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Yuy. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Die."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Heero pulled out his gun and pointed it at the doctor.  
  
"Why did you lie to us? Why did you tell us nothing was the matter?"  
  
"I don't know what."  
  
"Doctor, I have a clean shot at your head at this moment. Either start talking or I leave your body in a bloody mess on this office floor. Now talk!"  
  
"We wanted her to die."  
  
"Who's we?"  
  
"My associates and I."  
  
"Do they have names?"  
  
"The other doctors here. We never agreed with any of the policies implemented by the Vice Foreign Minister. We wanted the war to continue. Well, when I saw she had a lump growing inside of her, I knew this was our chance to get rid of her. I knew the cancer would spread over a period of time. I didn't expect to wait six years for it to progress."  
  
"Well, your plan worked. She's dead and soon you will be too."  
  
"But I told you why we lied."  
  
"So? You only delayed the inevitable: your death."  
  
"Wait. What if I give you all of our money? Would you still kill me?"  
  
"Does a person have a price tag?"  
  
"It depends on the person."  
  
"Wrong thing to say." Heero cocked his gun and the doctor started to become desperate.  
  
"Take anything you want. Please, just don't kill me."  
  
"My wife would have said the same thing to you, but you wouldn't have cared. Right now, I don't give a damn if you want to live. I'm going to kill you."  
  
"Wait, please? I may not be able to give your wife back, but I can give you a child. Wouldn't you like that?"  
  
"You killed my son as well. You're batting a thousand, Doctor."  
  
"Please, don't kill me."  
  
Heero looked at the doctor for a moment and then put his gun away. "I won't kill you. I'll turn you into the police."  
  
"They'll never believe that I had anything to do with the death of your wife and son."  
  
"O contraire, Doctor. Do you honestly think I would confront you without getting evidence?" Heero pulled out of his pocket a tiny recorder and played back some of what the doctor had said. "The police are en rout as we speak. They should arrive about." Police sirens were heard in front of the building. "Now." Three policemen walked into the office and apprehended Dr. Mille. Heero gave one of the men the tape recording and the police and Dr. Mille left the office. Heero walked around the tiny office and started to read every file on Relena. He closed the files quickly and placed his head in his hands. He then slumped down to the floor and began to cry.  
  
-----------------------------*-----------------------------  
  
"You sure scared that doctor into confessing everything."  
  
"That was the idea." Heero sat back down and placed his empty wineglass on the table next to the sofa. "Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you for inviting me over. I didn't want to be alone today."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Hey, guys! Dinner's ready!"  
  
"All right! Chow time!" Duo jumped off of the sofa and placed his large bags in his place. "Come on, Heero. It's time to eat!"  
  
Heero smiled and stood as well. He took his wineglass and Duo's and followed him into the dining room. Heero slipped into the kitchen and placed the wineglasses in the dishwasher. "At least one of you is considerate."  
  
Heero turned and saw Hilde behind him. "Just trying to help out." Hilde smiled.  
  
"Now, go sit down. The kids are waiting for you." Heero left the kitchen and Hilde sighed. "I hope he stays with us for Christmas."  
  
"Uncle Heero's sitting next to me!" Nika yelled.  
  
"No, he's not! He's sitting with me!" Lucas countered.  
  
"Nu-huh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nu-huh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
The two then turned to Heero and exclaimed, "Who are you going to sit with, Uncle Heero?!"  
  
Heero was stunned. He didn't know what to say. "He's sitting with me." Duo said.  
  
"Daddy, that's not fair." Nika said.  
  
"Uh-huh." Duo playfully stuck out his tongue at his children and they stuck out their bottom lips.  
  
"None of that or no dessert." Hilde said as she came from the kitchen." The two siblings looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Dessert!" The two then ran to find a place to sit and they waited eagerly for Hilde to serve them their dinner. Heero turned to Duo.  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of that."  
  
"Anytime. However, I don't think I can save you after dessert has been served."  
  
"Hey, you did the best you could." Duo smiled and everyone began to eat the Christmas Eve meal. After the dessert was served, the children all gathered around Heero.  
  
"Uncle Heero, will you play with us?"  
  
"Sure." The kids cried in delight and they dragged him into the living room. Hilde and Duo were clearing the table and watching Heero play with their kids.  
  
"He's a little happier now." Hilde said.  
  
"Yeah. He still wears his wedding ring though."  
  
"One step at a time, My Dear. He'll be spending many Christmases alone now."  
  
"I know, but he's not spending this one alone." Hilde looked at Duo as he disappeared into the kitchen. Hilde then looked at the clock and saw it was nearing eight. She looked at her kids and didn't have the heart to break up their fun. She followed Duo into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean he's not spending this Christmas alone?"  
  
"You'll see. Shouldn't the kids be getting ready for bed?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're having so much fun with their uncle I didn't want to break them up."  
  
"Maybe they can stay for another fifteen minutes."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go watch them." Hilde placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and set it to run. The two then walked into the dining room and sat down at the table. They watched as Heero played with their children with such animation as they had never seen before. Fifteen minutes passed quickly and Hilde stood. "Hey, Guys. It's time for bed." Five small groans answered her. "Sorry. Don't you want to get up early to open up presents?"  
  
"Presents! Good night, Uncle Heero!" Lucas, Nika, and the twins ran to their mother.  
  
"Let's go, Guys." They then followed their mother upstairs. Duo then noticed only four of his children with his wife and he turned back and saw Theresa helping Heero clean up.  
  
"Thank you, Theresa."  
  
"You're welcome, Uncle Heero. Uncle Heero?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?"  
  
Heero looked at the child's blue eyes and then at Duo. He looked back and Theresa and smiled. "Of course I will."  
  
The child's face lit with pleasure and she hugged Heero. "Thank you, Uncle Heero. Good night. Good night, Daddy."  
  
"Night, Theresa." Duo said as his daughter ran up the stairs.  
  
"I have no intention of staying the night." Heero said as he stood.  
  
"You have no intention to, but you're staying anyway."  
  
"Duo, I've imposed on your hospitality all night. I couldn't do it again."  
  
"Hey, impose all you want. We're friends." Duo turned. "I've got a spare bedroom you can sleep in. I'll show you." Heero slowly followed Duo to the spare bedroom and Duo opened the door. The room was neatly furnished and ready to be used. "Make yourself comfortable." Duo turned to leave.  
  
"What are you going to be doing later tonight?"  
  
"Hey, I'm Santa Claus. I have to finish wrapping those gifts in those bags I've got."  
  
"Would you like some help?"  
  
"I don't want to impose upon you."  
  
"It's the least I can do."  
  
"No. You're going to relax. Duo and I will wrap the presents." Hilde came from behind Duo.  
  
"But, Hilde."  
  
"Heero, it's time for you to relax and get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning. Come on, Duo." Duo smiled as Hilde took his hand and they left the bedroom door. Heero sighed and lied down on the bed. He then stood and found some pajamas in the dresser drawer of the room. He changed and lied back down. Before long he was fast asleep.  
  
*  
  
"Get up, Uncle Heero! It's Christmas!" Heero shot out of bed and looked at Lucas.  
  
"Lucas."  
  
"Good morning!" Lucas then lunged at Heero and hugged him around the waist. Lucas looked to the door and then yelled, "Guys, Uncle Heero's awake!" Four more children in their pajamas ran into the room and jumped on top of Heero's bed.  
  
"Shouldn't you wake your parents?"  
  
"They told us to wake you up, Uncle!" Nika said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Come open presents with us!" Lucas yelled.  
  
"Let me get dressed first. I'll meet you in the living room."  
  
"Okay!" Lucas and the three younger children ran from the room. Theresa looked at Heero and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you for staying, Uncle." Heero smiled and stroked her hair.  
  
"Now, go open presents with your brothers and sister."  
  
"Okay." Theresa ran from the room and into the living room. Heero sighed and placed on a robe. He then left his temporary room and headed to the living room. As he neared his destination he heard cries of delight coming from his nieces and nephews. He walked into the room and saw Hilde and Duo seated on the sofa, watching their kids and laughing with them as paper wrapping began to fly everywhere. Theresa stood and walked away from the mess. She took Heero's hand and led him to the sofa.  
  
"Good morning, Heero. And Merry Christmas."  
  
"Thank you, Hilde."  
  
"Sit down. Thank you, Theresa, for bringing him over."  
  
"You're welcome, Daddy." Theresa bowed and ran back to join her siblings in their revelry.  
  
"We can't decide who she takes after. She doesn't act like any of our other kids. Who do you think she takes after, Heero?"  
  
"She takes after both of your serious sides."  
  
"That's impossible. I don't have a serious side."  
  
"Sure you do, Duo. You just don't show it as much as I do."  
  
"I guess you're right, Heero. She does take things seriously, but she also has a bit of my care-free husband's care-freeness."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
Heero looked at his two friends. "I'm sorry I don't have a Christmas present to give you guys."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We're all good friends here."  
  
"Hey, what's this?" The adults looked at Lucas as he held up a tiny silver box. He started to shake it and hit it to the ground.  
  
"Hey, give me that you little delinquent." Duo snatched the present from Lucas's hand.  
  
"Hey, give that back, Daddy! It's mine!"  
  
"Look, I see a large present behind the tree with your name on it!"  
  
"All right!" and Lucas dove under the tree. Duo sighed and sat back down between Hilde and Heero.  
  
"What's in there, Duo?" Hilde asked.  
  
Duo sighed and looked at Heero. "Remember about a year before Relena's death when you and Hilde thought Relena and I were having an affair?" Hilde's nose turned red and Heero nodded slowly. "And remember when we said we'd tell you soon why we were spending so much time together?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Relena and I were spending a lot of time together because we were shopping for your Christmas present."  
  
"My Christmas present?"  
  
Duo handed Heero the silver box. "She wasn't able to give it to you last year and so I'm giving it to you now." Heero read the label on the silver box and it had written on it "To Heero From Relena". Heero opened the box and saw resting on a velvet pillow a silver locket. Heero opened it and saw on one side a picture of Relena carved into the silver and on the other a saying.  
  
"What does it say, Heero?" Hilde asked.  
  
"'To My Dear and Loving Husband If ever two were one, then surely we. If ever man were loved by wife, then thee; If ever wife was happy in a man, Compare with me, ye women, if you can. I prize thy love more than whole mines of gold Or all the riches that the East doth hold. My love is such that rivers cannot quench, Nor ought but love from thee, give recompense. Thy love is such I can no way repay, The heavens reward thee manifold, I pray. Then while we live, in love let's so persevere That when we live no more, we may live ever. ~Anne Bradstreet'."  
  
"That was so beautiful, Heero."  
  
Heero looked at Duo. "You helped her pick this out for me?"  
  
"I picked the locket. She picked the poem for inscription." Heero placed on the locket and looked at his best friend.  
  
"Thank you, Duo." Duo bowed his head and Hilde stood.  
  
"I'll make us some breakfast."  
  
"I'll be going home now." Heero suddenly stood.  
  
"But Heero, it's Christmas."  
  
"I know. I want you to have a great Christmas. I have to celebrate this one alone. Thank you for everything." Heero went back to his room and changed. He grabbed his coat from the closet and was about to leave.  
  
"Heero." Heero looked at Hilde. She hugged him and said, "Please, come visit more often. The children would love that."  
  
"I will. I promise. Good bye, Hilde."  
  
Hilde moved away from Heero. "Good bye. Kids, come say good bye to your Uncle Heero."  
  
The kids slowly made their way to Heero and they each hugged him. Theresa was the last to say good bye. "Good bye, Theresa."  
  
"Good bye, Uncle Heero. You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My best Christmas present was having dinner with you last night. I love you, Uncle Heero."  
  
Heero picked up his oldest niece and held her close. "I love you, too." Heero set her down and left the Maxwell house. He then started on his journey home, gently rubbing the locket around his neck.  
  
The End 


End file.
